1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of fabricating a micro-sized gate of a transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The gates of transistors of semiconductor devices are gradually becoming smaller as semiconductor devices in general become more highly integrated. As a result, the significance of the affect of the electric field of a junction region on electric potential in a channel region of a transistor may increase. For example, the scaling down of a transistor may give rise to short channel effects such as the lowering of the threshold voltage of the transistor and/or punch through. The performance/quality of a semiconductor device may be undermined by such short channel effects.